


Limbo 地狱边境

by vata



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vata/pseuds/vata
Summary: 捋了半天逻辑和时间线怎么捋都有bug，所以开始认命胡编乱造一条荆棘印记，侄女妹妹死了，两个后辈不存在的世界线。
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Michael Myers
Kudos: 21





	1. 狩猎季

在梦里，迈克尔看见了地狱。 

一如宗教典籍描述的那样，烈风嘶嚎，一种令人心胆俱裂的强大力量摧枯拉朽般将他脚下的土地撕出一道裂缝，喷薄而出的岩浆很快就将罪人吞噬。他失去了视力，胸腔艰难起伏却不能呼吸，只是隐约听见受尽折磨的魂灵无助的哭泣哀鸣——过了很久他才恍然意识到那些声音是从他自己的嘴里发出的，但很快，高热的熔岩便倒流入喉管继而焚烧着他的五脏六腑。 

他快要被完全烧融了，好似妄图靠近太阳的伊卡洛斯为狂妄自负而付出代价，他得到了应有的惩罚。成为篝火柴薪的煎熬不该如此漫长，他应该直接化为烟灰消散无踪，但他的意识却保持着清醒，灵魂被禁锢在原地领受这无限延长的死亡。 

死亡。 

他本不惧死亡，只因此时才明白原来死亡不是寂灭终结而是永恒的痛苦，他应当心存畏惧。 

畏惧。 

洛丽已不再畏惧他，像是一个不屈的战士以及一个永不言弃的自我救赎者，她以死亡永远脱离了迈克尔的阴影。自此所有的血亲都被斩杀殆尽，独留他一人游魂般苟且偷生。 

开始感到后悔了吗，迈克尔。洛丽的声音仿佛近在咫尺。 

别无选择，何谈后悔。迈克尔回答，但他坚定的信念早已开始动摇。 

不知在噩梦中徜徉了多久，迈克尔终于苏醒。他的口腔里依然弥漫着铁锈味，那份意识与世隔绝的滞涩感仍像是他灵魂上永远的桎梏，将他困于网中无法挣脱。恶灵缠身的滋味就是这样，他已经习惯了。 

迈克尔不知道自己现在在哪儿。

他闻到了水塘或者泥泽的那种腥臭味，混合着尸体与木叶的腐败气味令常人厌恶，不过迈克尔却并不感到困扰，毕竟他待过肮脏的下水道，也曾像个原始人一样茹毛饮血，生啖鼠肉——迈克尔费力地回忆着，那些记忆并不真切，像是隔着布满雾气的玻璃去看。但他必须记起自己昏睡前经历了什么，于是他又强迫自己振作起来。 

前一天，或是至少在他入睡前还躺在不见天日的阴暗地道中难挨地等死——是的，等死。失去了追逐的目标，迈克尔就没有了存在的意义，逐渐厌倦了的恶灵好似终于舍弃了这副残躯，属于迈克尔·迈尔斯人类的那部分一点点找回。当疯狂的执著被抽离出肉体，杀手感到全身蓦地一阵轻快，但紧接着就被可怕的空虚填满。 

就这样行尸走肉一般活着吧，你这活该下地狱的恶魔。他像个真正的尸体一样躺在床上，洛丽冷酷的诅咒总是在他耳边回响。异样的冷意令他不由裹紧了毯子，再然后他就浑浑噩噩地睡着了，醒来时已身处此地。 

屋子里非常暗，迈克尔看不太清楚屋里具体有什么，只能借着透窗的月光隐约看到与他同处一室的是一个男人，他高大的身躯正蜷缩在一张不大的躺椅里，睡得正酣。

“也许是这个人将我带到这儿的，”迈克尔心中暗想，“鉴于他捡回的是一个满腹怨怼的瓶中恶魔，这不是个好主意。” 他可能得除掉他就像曾经做的那样。

没有什么特别的理由，但他就是会这么做。 

对当前的处境他有两个推论：其一，他被人从藏身的地下道带到这里——但显然动机和可操作性都极差，所以他只能考虑第二个推论，他的记忆断层了。作为一个在精神病院呆了十余年的精神病患，他对于心理与精神上的一些问题并不陌生。记忆断层这种事情出现过太多次，他甚至都习以为常了。 

不过他来不及考虑更多事情那个男人便醒了，迈克尔立刻闭起眼睛凝神细听。他听到那个人慢慢地从椅子上坐起来，然后在迈步前似乎绊到了什么东西从而搞出非常大的动静，接着就是含糊不清的几声嘟囔。迈克尔一时间很想亲眼看到那副愚蠢的情景，不过他没有，直到粗重的鼻息离他越来越近，才逼得他不得不停止假寐睁开了眼。 

眼前的人他并不认识，一张老旧破损的曲棍球面具遮住了他全部的脸。迈克尔不能窥见他的五官自然也没法读出他的表情，只能观察到他面具以外的皮肤满是未完全愈合的伤痕和翻搅出的皮肉，一身破旧的衣服箍在他健硕的身躯上，看起来并不好惹。陌生人这时提防地看向迈克尔，面具阴影下的眼睛幽深得可怕。迈克尔等他先开口，但对峙了数分钟依然两厢无言，在他考虑是否要主动发问时，陌生人有了动作。他像是忽然发现了什么一样转过头去，然后完全不理会迈克尔匆忙离去，留他一个人楞在那里不知所措。 

好奇心的驱使下，迈克尔有了追上去的冲动，但有些东西阻止了他。他忽然发现自己被禁锢在了他躺的那张床上，手腕和脚腕上都连着粗重的锁链。 

这很离奇。迈克尔敢打赌在一分钟之前这些玩意儿并不存在——或许仅仅是他根本没有意识到它们的存在？但这又很合理。若非他被束缚，否则那个陌生人显然不会如此放心地就在他面前安睡。 

从这些东西里挣扎出来费了迈克尔不少功夫，但好在虽然刚从梦魇中挣扎出来，但他的精神并没有受到太严重的影响，反而正因为某种难以言喻的感受而振奋不已。很快他就明白这种预感源自何处了。

跟随着陌生人的踪迹走了数百米，迈克尔就听到了熟悉的令人血脉喷张的惊叫声，来自两到三个不知名的年轻男女。杂乱的脚步声意味着他们正在慌不择路地逃窜着，而那些声音似乎离迈克尔越来越近。 

一场狩猎游戏。久违的。迈克尔想。同样久违的饥渴感让他不禁难耐地舔了舔嘴唇。

他做惯了猎手，从不喜欢以旁观者的角度观看狩猎。所以迈克尔抄起身边的手斧跃跃欲试地掂量着，左右观察地形以做打算，最终他选择埋伏在那些年轻人必经之路正中的一间屋子里。而几个年轻人也不出迈克尔所料逃入这间屋子。闸上大门的三个年轻人自以为得到了喘息的机会，其中一个摆弄着电话试图报警，另外两个看起来是情侣的年轻人则紧紧握着棒球棍戍卫着——其中那个女孩子紧张到几乎要过呼吸了，在看到迈克尔出现时更是露出了惊恐万分的神情，下一秒便发出了尖叫。

“杰森！是杰森！！” 闻言迈克尔僵硬了一下，然后不认同地皱起眉头，这个表情很好地隐藏在了他的面具之下。“为什么会有两个杰森？！上帝啊！” 年轻女孩的声音带着哭腔。

出于一份阴暗的荣誉感与好胜心，迈克尔这会儿很不高兴，因为他有自己的标志。

他现在迫切想要拿到厨刀。 

在那女孩的胡言乱语进一步惹怒杀人魔之前总算有识相的人认出迈克尔了，她的男友，一个颇有礼貌的男青年抬手将女友护卫在身后直面迈克尔，一边举着球棒作出防御动作，一边不可置信喃喃道：“这是迈克尔·迈尔斯！哈登菲尔德的万圣节杀手！” 

恭喜你猜对了。迈克尔万圣节面具下的嘴角扯起了一丝微笑，作为奖励，他飞出一斧正中那个答对问题的人的头颅，他被溅了一脸血浆的女友发出了惨烈的尖叫声。尽管对她的恐惧十分享受，但为了确保她不会发出更多没用的噪音，迈克尔向她逼近打算空手解决问题。

男友的惨死可能是激发了这女孩的勇气，她威胁地挥舞着球棒，然后往后撤步。同样金色的头发，迈克尔很容易从她反抗的样子联想到洛丽，不过这个女孩目光游移着似乎在绝望中抓住了某个救命稻草。这些细节瞒不过一个精明的猎手，迈克尔借助一旁镜面的反光清晰地看到，之前摆弄电话的那个青年正举着一柄明光霍霍的厨刀向他刺去。于是迈克尔及时闪身躲开了，而那偷袭者因为用力过猛不由向前一个趔趄。迈克尔抓住机会揪起他的头发将他的脸连续往桌脚猛撞。在越来越微不可闻的哀嚎声中他的鼻梁骨折了，满脸都是猩红的血液，女孩发出了更加撕心裂肺的嚎叫后转身就跑。

放开手中陷入昏迷的青年，迈克尔弯腰捡走了他带来的厨刀，然后这个恶魔就不紧不慢地割开了伤者的喉咙，彻底断绝了他的生机。接下来就该去追猎那个女孩了，不过屋外的动静忽然戛然而止。迈克尔意识到，那个被称为杰森的家伙已经来了。他侧身向窗外窥视，只见从迈克尔手中逃遁的猎物已经被挂在了树上，当胸插着一把砍刀，另一个疯狂的杀手正握着刀柄将武器往外抽离。

迈克尔目送杰森拖着那具尸体的身影离开，权衡了一阵利弊最后选择跟了上去。

杰森拖着尸体走入一个不起眼的小屋，屋子深处设了一个简陋的祭坛上，桌上摆放着一个干瘪的女性头颅和一件褪色的毛衣。 他没有搞什么华而不实的奇怪祭祀仪式，只是单单将尸体拖行到祭坛旁就坐了下来神游天际，好像陷入了某些自我意识之中。但他的警觉性并未因此而降低多少，迈克尔刚一踏入小屋他就倏地抄起砍刀防备起来。但杰森并没有立刻攻击，只是看向迈克尔——黎明将至，母亲已经催促他回家了。但迈克尔却还活着，他分明同样是水晶湖的不速之客。

在母亲下达指示之前，杰森不会轻举妄动。

只是迈克尔的耐心着实非常有限。他将凶器藏在身后缓步走向杰森，在对方疑惑的目光中猛的将厨刀捅入他的小腹，并带着一股冲击力将他掼在祭坛上。被偷袭的杀手发出愤怒的吼声，他空着的手抓住迈克尔工装的后领，竟然直接将他提了起来。迈克尔试图拿回厨刀，但杰森已经直接将他丢了出去，身躯重重砸在了祭坛旁的累累尸骨之中。他怎么也想不到，在被厨刀捅了个对穿的情况下这个人竟还有如此可怕的力量。更令他惊讶地是，杰森将厨刀拔出时伤口竟然没有流出多少血。细细回想起来，之前刀刃刺中的声音也并不似捅入活人的躯体。

这是迈克尔从未遇到过的强敌。升腾起的恐惧掺杂着兴奋，他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，浑身的血液涌动冲撞着血管几乎爆裂开来。迈克尔很快就重新站了起来，在杰森向他扑来时闪过身轻易地扳倒了他，接着，不给他任何还手的机会狠狠地踩在了他握刀的手腕上，趁机抢走了砍刀，并在杰森要支撑起身体的时候径直将砍刀钉入了他的肩头，对方发出了一声喑哑的闷哼。

取得先机的迈克尔捡起了自己的刀，但遗憾的是那把厨刀已经卷口没法用了。重新爬起来的杰森将双拳捏得格格作响，瞪视迈克尔的眼里闪烁着一股无法遏止的怒火。他没有发出任何不堪入耳的咒骂，只是面具下的喘息愈加沉重压抑。

当杰森杀气腾腾地挥刀砍向迈克尔时，刀锋被他下意识抬起的厨刀所阻挡，但不等他松一口气，一只铁钳一样的手就牢牢攫住他的喉咙将他整个人都提起向墙上反复撞去。受创的后背传来脊椎似要断裂的疼痛，迈克尔吃痛地呻吟着。他开始发觉与杰森为敌是个错误，至少他不该过于自信直面对抗杰森，作为一个捕猎者迈克尔少有的在体型和体能上感到劣势。在挣扎无果后，迈克尔将手抓向了对手的面具试图剜向他的眼睛。这奏效了，杰森扭头避开那只挖向他的眼睛的手，抓握的力道蓦地一松，迈克尔也伺机摆脱了杰森的钳制。脚踏实地的感觉让迈克尔心中稍一放松，但杰森也没有留给他喘息的机会，冲着他的太阳穴一拳将他打倒在尸骸中，迈克尔随即就感到头晕目眩，几乎无法站立。他只剩下手中卷刃的厨刀，这是他最后的手段，在杰森再次向他扑来时，迈克尔用尽全力将刀插入了他的脖颈中。

杰森踉跄着后退几步，最后沉重的身躯轰然倒地。

结束了吗？

迈克尔躺倒在一边急促地喘息着，连胸膛的呼吸起伏都觉得费力。他的眼睛因为头部受伤沤了血只能勉强睁开一条缝，眼前映入的一切都影影绰绰似乎在倾斜晃动。杰森的消耗并不比他小到哪里去，也是气喘吁吁地倒在一旁，只是仍不死心地摸索着他的砍刀。尚未完全消退的肾上腺素敦促迈克尔做出反应，他勉强支撑起身体向杰森那边爬去，伸手抢夺仅有的武器。但他晚了一步，杰森的手率先握住了刀柄反手砍向他的左肩。

对疼痛的麻木致使钢刃入肉的感触都不真切了，迈克尔甚至有种错觉，握着刀的人是他自己，被砍成重伤的人则是另一个无辜的猎物。余光里，杰森半跪在他身侧五指收紧，死死掐住他的脖子。

在一阵窒息的痛苦中迈克尔的意识逐渐滑入黑暗。


	2. 同类

在梦里，迈克尔看见了地狱。 

一如宗教典籍描述的那样，烈风嘶嚎，一种令人心胆俱裂的强大力量摧枯拉朽般将他脚下的土地撕出一道裂缝，喷薄而出的岩浆很快就将罪人吞噬。他失去了视力，胸腔艰难起伏却不能呼吸，只是隐约听见受尽折磨的魂灵无助的哭泣哀鸣——过了很久他才恍然意识到那些声音是从他自己的嘴里发出的，但很快，高热的熔岩便倒流入喉管继而焚烧着他的五脏六腑。 

他快要被完全烧融了，好似妄图靠近太阳的伊卡洛斯为狂妄自负而付出代价，他得到了应有的惩罚。成为篝火柴薪的煎熬不该如此漫长，他应该直接化为烟灰消散无踪，但他的意识却保持着清醒，灵魂被禁锢在原地领受这无限延长的死亡。 

死亡。 

他本不惧死亡，只因此时才明白原来死亡不是寂灭终结而是永恒的痛苦，他应当心存畏惧。 

畏惧。 

洛丽已不再畏惧他，像是一个不屈的战士以及一个永不言弃的自我救赎者，她以死亡永远脱离了迈克尔的阴影。自此所有的血亲都被斩杀殆尽，独留他一人游魂般苟且偷生。 

开始感到后悔了吗，迈克尔。洛丽的声音仿佛近在咫尺。 

别无选择，何谈后悔。迈克尔回答，但他坚定的信念早已开始动摇。 

不知在噩梦中徜徉了多久，迈克尔终于苏醒。他的口腔里依然弥漫着铁锈味，那份意识与世隔绝的滞涩感仍像是他灵魂上永远的桎梏，将他困于网中无法挣脱。恶灵缠身的滋味就是这样，他已经习惯了。 

迈克尔不知道自己现在在哪儿。

他闻到了水塘或者泥泽的那种腥臭味，混合着尸体与木叶的腐败气味令常人厌恶，不过迈克尔却并不感到困扰，毕竟他待过肮脏的下水道，也曾像个原始人一样茹毛饮血，生啖鼠肉——迈克尔费力地回忆着，那些记忆并不真切，像是隔着布满雾气的玻璃去看。但他必须记起自己昏睡前经历了什么，于是他又强迫自己振作起来。 

前一天，或是至少在他入睡前还躺在不见天日的阴暗地道中难挨地等死——是的，等死。失去了追逐的目标，迈克尔就没有了存在的意义，逐渐厌倦了的恶灵好似终于舍弃了这副残躯，属于迈克尔·迈尔斯人类的那部分一点点找回。当疯狂的执著被抽离出肉体，杀手感到全身蓦地一阵轻快，但紧接着就被可怕的空虚填满。 

就这样行尸走肉一般活着吧，你这活该下地狱的恶魔。他像个真正的尸体一样躺在床上，洛丽冷酷的诅咒总是在他耳边回响。异样的冷意令他不由裹紧了毯子，再然后他就浑浑噩噩地睡着了，醒来时已身处此地。 

屋子里非常暗，迈克尔看不太清楚屋里具体有什么，只能借着透窗的月光隐约看到与他同处一室的是一个男人，他高大的身躯正蜷缩在一张不大的躺椅里，睡得正酣。

“也许是这个人将我带到这儿的，”迈克尔心中暗想，“鉴于他捡回的是一个满腹怨怼的瓶中恶魔，这不是个好主意。” 他可能得除掉他就像曾经做的那样。

没有什么特别的理由，但他就是会这么做。 

对当前的处境他有两个推论：其一，他被人从藏身的地下道带到这里——但显然动机和可操作性都极差，所以他只能考虑第二个推论，他的记忆断层了。作为一个在精神病院呆了十余年的精神病患，他对于心理与精神上的一些问题并不陌生。记忆断层这种事情出现过太多次，他甚至都习以为常了。 

不过他来不及考虑更多事情那个男人便醒了，迈克尔立刻闭起眼睛凝神细听。他听到那个人慢慢地从椅子上坐起来，然后在迈步前似乎绊到了什么东西从而搞出非常大的动静，接着就是含糊不清的几声嘟囔。迈克尔一时间很想亲眼看到那副愚蠢的情景，不过他没有，直到粗重的鼻息离他越来越近，才逼得他不得不停止假寐睁开了眼。 

眼前的人他并不认识，一张老旧破损的曲棍球面具遮住了他全部的脸。迈克尔不能窥见他的五官自然也没法读出他的表情，只能观察到他面具以外的皮肤满是未完全愈合的伤痕和翻搅出的皮肉，一身破旧的衣服箍在他健硕的身躯上，看起来并不好惹。陌生人这时提防地看向迈克尔，面具阴影下的眼睛幽深得可怕。迈克尔等他先开口，但对峙了数分钟依然两厢无言，在他考虑是否要主动发问时，陌生人有了动作。他像是忽然发现了什么一样转过头去，然后完全不理会迈克尔匆忙离去，留他一个人楞在那里不知所措。 

好奇心的驱使下，迈克尔有了追上去的冲动，但有些东西阻止了他。他忽然发现自己被禁锢在了他躺的那张床上，手腕和脚腕上都连着粗重的锁链。 

这很离奇。迈克尔敢打赌在一分钟之前这些玩意儿并不存在——或许仅仅是他根本没有意识到它们的存在？但这又很合理。若非他被束缚，否则那个陌生人显然不会如此放心地就在他面前安睡。 

从这些东西里挣扎出来费了迈克尔不少功夫，但好在虽然刚从梦魇中挣扎出来，但他的精神并没有受到太严重的影响，反而正因为某种难以言喻的感受而振奋不已。很快他就明白这种预感源自何处了。

跟随着陌生人的踪迹走了数百米，迈克尔就听到了熟悉的令人血脉喷张的惊叫声，来自两到三个不知名的年轻男女。杂乱的脚步声意味着他们正在慌不择路地逃窜着，而那些声音似乎离迈克尔越来越近。 

一场狩猎游戏。久违的。迈克尔想。同样久违的饥渴感让他不禁难耐地舔了舔嘴唇。

他做惯了猎手，从不喜欢以旁观者的角度观看狩猎。所以迈克尔抄起身边的手斧跃跃欲试地掂量着，左右观察地形以做打算，最终他选择埋伏在那些年轻人必经之路正中的一间屋子里。而几个年轻人也不出迈克尔所料逃入这间屋子。闸上大门的三个年轻人自以为得到了喘息的机会，其中一个摆弄着电话试图报警，另外两个看起来是情侣的年轻人则紧紧握着棒球棍戍卫着——其中那个女孩子紧张到几乎要过呼吸了，在看到迈克尔出现时更是露出了惊恐万分的神情，下一秒便发出了尖叫。

“杰森！是杰森！！” 闻言迈克尔僵硬了一下，然后不认同地皱起眉头，这个表情很好地隐藏在了他的面具之下。“为什么会有两个杰森？！上帝啊！” 年轻女孩的声音带着哭腔。

出于一份阴暗的荣誉感与好胜心，迈克尔这会儿很不高兴，因为他有自己的标志。

他现在迫切想要拿到厨刀。 

在那女孩的胡言乱语进一步惹怒杀人魔之前总算有识相的人认出迈克尔了，她的男友，一个颇有礼貌的男青年抬手将女友护卫在身后直面迈克尔，一边举着球棒作出防御动作，一边不可置信喃喃道：“这是迈克尔·迈尔斯！哈登菲尔德的万圣节杀手！” 

恭喜你猜对了。迈克尔万圣节面具下的嘴角扯起了一丝微笑，作为奖励，他飞出一斧正中那个答对问题的人的头颅，他被溅了一脸血浆的女友发出了惨烈的尖叫声。尽管对她的恐惧十分享受，但为了确保她不会发出更多没用的噪音，迈克尔向她逼近打算空手解决问题。

男友的惨死可能是激发了这女孩的勇气，她威胁地挥舞着球棒，然后往后撤步。同样金色的头发，迈克尔很容易从她反抗的样子联想到洛丽，不过这个女孩目光游移着似乎在绝望中抓住了某个救命稻草。这些细节瞒不过一个精明的猎手，迈克尔借助一旁镜面的反光清晰地看到，之前摆弄电话的那个青年正举着一柄明光霍霍的厨刀向他刺去。于是迈克尔及时闪身躲开了，而那偷袭者因为用力过猛不由向前一个趔趄。迈克尔抓住机会揪起他的头发将他的脸连续往桌脚猛撞。在越来越微不可闻的哀嚎声中他的鼻梁骨折了，满脸都是猩红的血液，女孩发出了更加撕心裂肺的嚎叫后转身就跑。

放开手中陷入昏迷的青年，迈克尔弯腰捡走了他带来的厨刀，然后这个恶魔就不紧不慢地割开了伤者的喉咙，彻底断绝了他的生机。接下来就该去追猎那个女孩了，不过屋外的动静忽然戛然而止。迈克尔意识到，那个被称为杰森的家伙已经来了。他侧身向窗外窥视，只见从迈克尔手中逃遁的猎物已经被挂在了树上，当胸插着一把砍刀，另一个疯狂的杀手正握着刀柄将武器往外抽离。

迈克尔目送杰森拖着那具尸体的身影离开，权衡了一阵利弊最后选择跟了上去。

杰森拖着尸体走入一个不起眼的小屋，屋子深处设了一个简陋的祭坛上，桌上摆放着一个干瘪的女性头颅和一件褪色的毛衣。 他没有搞什么华而不实的奇怪祭祀仪式，只是单单将尸体拖行到祭坛旁就坐了下来神游天际，好像陷入了某些自我意识之中。但他的警觉性并未因此而降低多少，迈克尔刚一踏入小屋他就倏地抄起砍刀防备起来。但杰森并没有立刻攻击，只是看向迈克尔——黎明将至，母亲已经催促他回家了。但迈克尔却还活着，他分明同样是水晶湖的不速之客。

在母亲下达指示之前，杰森不会轻举妄动。

只是迈克尔的耐心着实非常有限。他将凶器藏在身后缓步走向杰森，在对方疑惑的目光中猛的将厨刀捅入他的小腹，并带着一股冲击力将他掼在祭坛上。被偷袭的杀手发出愤怒的吼声，他空着的手抓住迈克尔工装的后领，竟然直接将他提了起来。迈克尔试图拿回厨刀，但杰森已经直接将他丢了出去，身躯重重砸在了祭坛旁的累累尸骨之中。他怎么也想不到，在被厨刀捅了个对穿的情况下这个人竟还有如此可怕的力量。更令他惊讶地是，杰森将厨刀拔出时伤口竟然没有流出多少血。细细回想起来，之前刀刃刺中的声音也并不似捅入活人的躯体。

这是迈克尔从未遇到过的强敌。升腾起的恐惧掺杂着兴奋，他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，浑身的血液涌动冲撞着血管几乎爆裂开来。迈克尔很快就重新站了起来，在杰森向他扑来时闪过身轻易地扳倒了他，接着，不给他任何还手的机会狠狠地踩在了他握刀的手腕上，趁机抢走了砍刀，并在杰森要支撑起身体的时候径直将砍刀钉入了他的肩头，对方发出了一声喑哑的闷哼。

取得先机的迈克尔捡起了自己的刀，但遗憾的是那把厨刀已经卷口没法用了。重新爬起来的杰森将双拳捏得格格作响，瞪视迈克尔的眼里闪烁着一股无法遏止的怒火。他没有发出任何不堪入耳的咒骂，只是面具下的喘息愈加沉重压抑。

当杰森杀气腾腾地挥刀砍向迈克尔时，刀锋被他下意识抬起的厨刀所阻挡，但不等他松一口气，一只铁钳一样的手就牢牢攫住他的喉咙将他整个人都提起向墙上反复撞去。受创的后背传来脊椎似要断裂的疼痛，迈克尔吃痛地呻吟着。他开始发觉与杰森为敌是个错误，至少他不该过于自信直面对抗杰森，作为一个捕猎者迈克尔少有的在体型和体能上感到劣势。在挣扎无果后，迈克尔将手抓向了对手的面具试图剜向他的眼睛。这奏效了，杰森扭头避开那只挖向他的眼睛的手，抓握的力道蓦地一松，迈克尔也伺机摆脱了杰森的钳制。脚踏实地的感觉让迈克尔心中稍一放松，但杰森也没有留给他喘息的机会，冲着他的太阳穴一拳将他打倒在尸骸中，迈克尔随即就感到头晕目眩，几乎无法站立。他只剩下手中卷刃的厨刀，这是他最后的手段，在杰森再次向他扑来时，迈克尔用尽全力将刀插入了他的脖颈中。

杰森踉跄着后退几步，最后沉重的身躯轰然倒地。

结束了吗？

迈克尔躺倒在一边急促地喘息着，连胸膛的呼吸起伏都觉得费力。他的眼睛因为头部受伤沤了血只能勉强睁开一条缝，眼前映入的一切都影影绰绰似乎在倾斜晃动。杰森的消耗并不比他小到哪里去，也是气喘吁吁地倒在一旁，只是仍不死心地摸索着他的砍刀。尚未完全消退的肾上腺素敦促迈克尔做出反应，他勉强支撑起身体向杰森那边爬去，伸手抢夺仅有的武器。但他晚了一步，杰森的手率先握住了刀柄反手砍向他的左肩。

对疼痛的麻木致使钢刃入肉的感触都不真切了，迈克尔甚至有种错觉，握着刀的人是他自己，被砍成重伤的人则是另一个无辜的猎物。余光里，杰森半跪在他身侧五指收紧，死死掐住他的脖子。

在一阵窒息的痛苦中迈克尔的意识逐渐滑入黑暗。


	3. 复仇

杰森不明白为什么迈克尔能逃过母亲敏锐的洞察力，混入水晶湖营地。一向仇视侵入者的母亲竟对这个入侵者只字不提，好似他并不存在。杰森也很想无视他，但对方的敌意却带给他强烈的危机感，突如其来的袭击也打碎了一切和平相处的可能性。水晶湖杀手从不惧直面任何敌人，但一个阴魂不散怎么也不会死的敌人除外。

没有人会死而复生，除非他是个怪物。

一味从物理性质上杀死他已经没有意义，杰森不得不求助于某些他也一知半解的神秘力量，而知识的来源就是他脚边的那本书——这是杰森无聊时的消遣，来自某个罹难的水晶湖露营者——那时他正与新女友缠绵床笫，这本书就丢在卧室门口。在杰森享受了一餐血腥盛宴，开始将这对爱情鸟的尸体向楼下拖行时，碰巧被那花哨的封面吸引，并将其带走作为收藏。这本书除了详实的性爱描写和可有可无的剧情外，还有些无法考据的猎魔手法，这给了杰森一些启发。

依照书中的方法，杰森找到了一个工具箱，将所有能找得到的铁钉都钉入了迈克尔的身体里。铁钉似乎能遏制恶魔的某种能力，这一点在之后被证实了。其中最有效的当属楔入心脏的钉子，它楔入的瞬间令这个本已清醒的恶魔又变得恹恹将息。

不速之客冰冷的目光仍停留在杰森身上，谨慎地观察着他的一举一动，不过杰森已不再为他或它强悍的生命力而惊讶。

他带着欣赏的态度打量着迈克尔——这个人无关命令，不是母亲想要的祭品，仅仅是杰森自己的意愿，他所捕获的奇特猎物。

那么，接下来，该如何处置这个恶魔呢？

是割下他的头颅作为战利品，还是将他就这么挂在祭坛边作为一个宝贵的勋章呢？

杰森犹豫不决。两个选择对他而言都很有吸引力，只是眼下更重要的是要确定铁钉是否能彻底控制住这个不死的恶魔。

他靠近那个看起来已经任他宰割的猎物。

即使心脏被楔入了钉子但他血流得并不多，心跳依然有力，不像是强打精神的样子。伤痕累累的右臂上那个奇怪的印记令杰森产生本能的厌恶感，他之前就重点关照了那里，不过现在看来效果已开始衰退。

仿佛是在印证杰森的想法，那个带着面具的恶魔竟挣脱出了一只手臂，给了他一记迅猛的手刀，并开始像是没有痛觉神经一般硬生生将另一只带有印记的胳膊也从墙上揪扯下来。

杰森侧颈挨了重重的一下，几乎感到颈椎脱臼了，他垂着头眩晕了一阵。紧接着，恶魔将腿也挣脱出了，犹有余力地抬起膝盖撞向杰森的胯部。这个异常卑劣的行径对于一具肉体强悍，且几乎已失去大部分痛感的行尸并不会太有用，但杰森还是退了一大步——他不免联想到了曾经在追击金妮·菲尔德，被她偷袭此处的窘境——那次倒是真的非常痛。

一击未奏效，凶悍的恶魔却并不惊慌。他伸手拔出自己手臂上的长钉，向杰森掷去，在对方躲开后竟然不考虑自身的劣势扑向了他。杰森抬手抓住挥向他的手臂——那条手臂伤势不那么重，但仍然歪斜着钉了好几根长钉——然后一拳接着一拳地打在了迈克尔的下颌。迈克尔推阻但无济于事，杰森很容易就重新掌握了主动权，将他按在了身下，泄愤一样殴打着他。于是这个恶魔重新又变得气息奄奄，手臂无力垂落在身侧。

以重伤之躯与他缠斗，这真不是个玩笑吗。

答案是否定的。

在杰森将要为胜利沾沾自喜时，局势却突然逆转。看似处在劣势的迈克尔忽然眼中满是讥讽，这让杰森有了不祥的预感，但为时已晚，迈克尔那条受伤最重而被杰森忽视的手臂，竟在瞬间爆发出可怕的力量，牢牢攥住曲棍球面具的下半脸，一手将一根原本钉在手臂的长钉隔着曲棍球面具，精准扎入他的眼眶。

杰森的眼前绽开了一片血色，最后不见一丝光亮——受伤的是他唯一完好的那只眼睛。

很显然，这才是对手真正的目的。

失去视觉，哪怕只是短暂的失去也令杰森惶恐不安，他跌坐在地上，无暇顾及身旁一击之后力竭而狼狈逃窜的迈克尔，甚至抓不住他的一片衣角。

更让杰森委屈的是，对于他所受的伤害母亲始终一言不发。

他的母亲帕米拉是个性格坚韧的女人。在生前，对她可怜的身体和智力都有明显缺憾的儿子，总是尽可能多地陪伴关怀，用简单明确的指令来帮助他。但不幸的是，这也造成了杰森对她严重的依赖，即使是母子两人都横死水晶湖之后。

有些东西随着时间的推移腐坏变质了，而杰森仍然是那个单纯想讨母亲欢心的男孩。他不知道自己的存在意味着什么，只是与愤怒的母亲同仇敌忾，攻击每一个到访水晶湖的入侵者，并在垂死时在母亲安慰与鼓励的喁喁低语中重新恢复生机。杰森也清楚迈克尔不是她想要的那个猎物，所以杰森自然得不到她的帮助。在没有她所认定的入侵者的情况下，帕米拉永远保持沉默。

杰森茫然地蜷缩在一隅捂住自己的眼睛，直到疼痛稍缓才想到要尽快处理，遂小心翼翼地拔出这根铁钉，在一片绝望静寂的黑暗中等待伤口的愈合。

如果现在她能给我一点提示该多好。他想。

——那样我就会知道如何对付一个不常见的敌人了，不至于像现在这样不知所措。

杰森将帕米拉的毛衣抱在怀里，像个受了委屈的孩子一般靠在祭坛旁，恳求着母亲的回应。

说点什么吧，妈妈。

我需要你……

————————————————————————————

从杰森手里逃脱绝非易事，但对于一个经验丰富的杀人魔来说也未必是什么难事。

迈克尔做得了杀手，自然也当得好一个逃生者。他躲进一栋建筑的阁楼里，确认已甩脱了另一个杀人魔追杀后，便开始着手处理这具身体上的隐患。

随着肾上腺素的消退，本已麻木的痛感瞬间归位，冰冷的铁器像是烧灼过一样发出高热，与其表面接触的肌肉几乎泛出烧焦的痕迹。最长的楔入心脏的长钉在他挣脱开时将内脏撕裂了，但拜荆棘印记所赐，他没流什么血。那被刺穿的心脏仍不自知危险地有力跳动着，向迈克尔的四肢百骸输送血液，看起来与异物相安无事，只有灼痛断断续续地传来提醒着它的存在。

凭借惊人的意志力和痛觉的削弱，迈克尔很少会为疼痛困扰，但铁器导致的伤口却不同，那种无处躲藏的痛感直击灵魂深处，避无可避。

拔出那些楔入肌肉的钉子是一件万分煎熬的事情，在迈克尔将最后一根钉子丢到一旁后，便气喘吁吁地仰头躺在阁楼一张破旧的吊床上，浑身被冷汗浸透。

迈克尔的关节像是生了锈的轴承一般僵硬酸痛，但奇怪的是，他精神上的疲倦感却一扫而空，反而从未有过如此清醒的头脑。那种与肉体倦怠不对等的兴奋几乎是拖拽着迈克尔的抉择，让他在他躺在吊床上稍事休息，大致恢复体力后就再也坐不住了，决定立刻动身去查探杰森的消息了。

正当他准备下楼的时候忽然听到了一阵急促的敲门声，迈克尔凑近阁楼仅有的那扇小窗向外看去，只见楼下站着一个背了旅行包的青年男子。

“你在吗，瑞亚！”那人焦急地呼唤着。

“回头，托马斯。”被叫做瑞亚的女孩从他背后走来拍着他的肩膀，不耐烦地说，“我受够了，你不能再把我当成需要过度保护的金丝雀了，我们都是猎人，不是吗。”

“这不是在开玩笑，有够多的年轻人都死在这儿了，我很担心你。”托马斯不认同地说，他看起来是女孩的兄长或者扮演了类似的角色，真心实意地想要保护他的小妹妹。

“血营有恶魔作祟，你我都很清楚，若想除掉他我们得再谨慎点——至少不应该在这里乱跑！”

“我没有瞎跑，你这混蛋——”那女孩显然被激怒了，她怒气冲冲地冲兄长吼着，那些话一字不落清晰地传入了另一个杀人魔的耳中，“我去找了祭坛，帕米拉·沃希斯的祭坛！这证明我是对的，杰森的妈妈因为某种契机能够驱使他行凶。如果能切断他们之间的联系，杰森失去了眼睛和头脑也就不足为虑了。”

两个猎魔者似乎掌握了足够的信息，特地前来针对杰森。

这是个天大的好消息。迈克尔很清楚单凭他个人不能彻底毁灭杰森，他只狩猎过普通人类，而杰森是他的同类，他们有着相似的再生能力，都无法轻易被击败。如果能借助这两个猎魔者之力，成功的几率就会提升不少，迈克尔恰好并不介意展开一个单方面的小小合作。他耐心地听了下去，心中盘算着自己的计划。

“你是对的，亲爱的，我道歉。”托马斯也有了自己的打算，他放缓口气安抚瑞亚，于是两人都不再陷入一时的情绪中，而是你一言我一语地讨论起策略来。

“按照我们一开始的计划，首先我们应该把帕米拉的头放回她的墓地……呃——由我来引开杰森怎么样？”托马斯带着商量的口气询问着，瑞亚点头表示赞同。

“你伺机偷走帕米拉的头颅将它带到墓地，我会暂时牵制住他的。等你完成了墓地那边的工作，就用通讯器通知我。至于杰森本人……汤米·贾维斯的做法是对的，我们只需要故技重施把他重新封印在水晶湖里就行了——除非再来一个有异能的少女，否则杰森再无重见天日的机会。”

托马斯安排着任务，甚至还故作轻松地开了个玩笑，但一向态度强硬的瑞亚却开始显得有些忐忑不安。

“小心点，托马斯……我必须得承认，我有些害怕……我们的男孩深爱他的母亲，这法子一定会激怒他的。”

“安心吧，姑娘，我们会携手完成你的猎魔处女秀！”托马斯将耳麦戴在她的耳朵上，然后轻轻拍了拍她的手臂，“你比你所认为的更出色，拿出刚才的勇气吧。”

“准备好一起接受水晶湖杀手的怒火了吗？

当然。

迈克尔在心中默默回答。

两个猎魔者斗志昂扬，面具杀手亦然。

他目视着他们远去然后缓缓走下了楼。对于两人所提到的那些人名，迈克尔虽没有理出非常清晰的人物关系，但至少听明白了一件事，那就是杰森视若珍宝的头颅属于他的生身母亲，一个名叫帕米拉·沃希斯的女人。

所以说杰森并不是个弑亲者吗？迈克尔稍感遗憾——世间绝无两片相同的叶子，显然也不会有两个身世相仿的恶魔。

与血亲的羁绊将会成为杰森的负累。

迈克尔如此相信着。


	4. 暗算

不知过了多久杰森才逐渐恢复了视力。他的右眼依然又涨又痛，太阳穴附近的血管突突跳着，搞得他有些辨不清方位，不过最终他还是站了起来，开始在四周巡查踪迹。然而，他一无所获。迈克尔显然不会呆在原地，他已经逃出很远了。杰森的感官也并没有敏锐到像一条嗜血猎犬一样追踪迈克尔身上的血腥味。

于是他也只能懊恼地返回神龛附近，怀着侥幸心思期待着母亲的指示。

好在虽然他今天经历了够多的不幸，但母亲没有真的抛弃他。随着一种领地被入侵的毛骨悚然感，一声呼唤传至耳畔，来自他无限依恋的那个人。

“杰森……我的心肝宝贝。”帕米拉如喟叹一般轻声说。

那是与之血脉相连，心意相通的至亲之人。他没法跟她交流，但单单听到她的声音就令他心满意足。

他只有她了。

“他们来了，怀揣恶意。”

帕米拉满腔的恨意源自执念和对他的深爱，而仇恨的力量也使杰森变得一次比一次强大。

“杀了他们，杰森。”

随着母亲的一声令下，杰森握紧了手中的砍刀。让她平复怒火是杰森唯一的心愿。

熟悉的愤怒在胸腔中蔓延，莫名的愉悦感从脊柱攀升。四肢百骸涌现出的力量令杰森终于再次感到自己势不可挡。他又一次迈出坚定的步伐，向着那冥冥中指引的方向前去。

不过，水晶湖的杀手却没有料到有人竟胆敢在这里设伏。在他走出小屋的刹那，一枚子弹冲着他的头颅飞去，若非对危险的预感促使他脚步猝然一顿，恐怕子弹已经从他的鼻梁穿过，给他的后脑开个花。他很幸运，只得到了耳朵被射穿这种不痛不痒的伤，不会对他产生什么实质性的影响。

他向子弹的出处看去，目光投向了一个对他毫无恐惧之心的猎魔者，那人正稳稳抓着一把镀银柄的左轮。

他不是之前戴面具的恶魔，而是一个普通人类。

杰森的困惑不解只在一瞬，接着他就毫不犹豫地冲向了他。

这个年轻男人正是托马斯。他挑衅地冲杰森笑了笑，一梭子弹精确射中杰森的胸腔，子弹的冲击力差点就将高大的杀手击倒。枪膛中装载的大口径达姆弹是猎魔者自制的，这种钝头子弹在击中身体时会呈现出爆裂式的重伤。不知这种大威力的弹药中装填了什么，对杀手造成的伤害甚至大于近距离的霰弹枪，哪怕杰森只是一具行尸走肉也感到了危机。他在硬生生中了一梭子弹后立刻明白子弹是特意针对他制作的。所以他在托马斯再次扣动扳机前便避到了最近的掩体，枪只打中了一侧的树杆。

“你在害怕对吗？你这胆小鬼！”

托马斯叫嚣着，但并不真的敢于直面杀手。他一直与杰森保持着较远的距离，遥遥以言语挑衅。

杰森想要尽快击倒对手，但理智尚在。托马斯给他的感觉类似于那个他怎么也杀不死的宿敌汤米·贾维斯，一时间新仇更添旧恨。他估量着弹夹内子弹的数量，也揣测自己对子弹的承受力。他不认为像以往那样悍勇地冲锋会有作用，他应该想办法耗尽子弹然后拉近距离以取得优势。

杰森躲在树后偏头去看，这个举动换来一枚擦着面具飞过的子弹，他只能重新将自己藏在掩体后。

急于引出杰森的托马斯又骂了些不堪入耳的脏话，不过杰森没有莽撞，毕竟他已领受过这种子弹的威力了。以他曾经与警察对峙的经验，左轮只有六发子弹，接下来便需要重新装填，那就是他的机会。

嵌入肌肉中的子弹阻止了伤口的愈合，四散的弹片有一部分卡在他的肺部，以至于那两片脏器如破败的风箱一般，令他呼吸愈发沉重。

“你不会死，杰森……他们伤害不了你……”

帕米拉总是这样安慰他，但杰森知道自己并非不可战胜。普通人类也绝不都是懦弱无能之辈，他吃过很多次亏了。

他的对手托马斯共计打出了四发子弹，现在他的枪中至多还剩下两发子弹——这是很简单的算数题。

我能应付这个。杰森暗忖。

抱着这样的想法，他冲出树丛毫不畏惧地扑向托马斯，硬抗了一发子弹后，手中的砍刀正中托马斯的肩膀。那伤口不算深，但猎魔者发出一声尖锐的惨叫，这肩伤也致使他最后一发子弹落空了。

他来不及装填弹药，这局是我赢了。

杰森带着快意目睹托马斯脸上的自信是如何因疼痛而扭曲变形，最后只余下绝望。

但好似是注定托马斯命不该绝，上天给杰森开了个可憎的玩笑。当他再度举起砍刀，打算将托马斯的脑袋劈成两半以解心头之恨时，忽然一种不知从何而来的疼痛席卷全身，痛得他几乎握不住手中的刀。

像是有什么东西从心头硬生生剜去。伴随着一声短促而尖锐，不似人声的惨叫，总是徘徊在耳侧的母亲的声音消失了。杰森只能听得到自己在面具下粗重的呼吸声，以及逃出他控制的托马斯的哀鸣。

她自此以后便一言不发，就像她从未存在过一样。

不祥的预感萦上杰森的心头。

顾不得一边匆忙逃窜的猎魔者，杰森踉踉跄跄地冲入神龛所在的小屋。甫一进门就发现被安放在神龛之上的母亲的头颅和遗物，都已不见了踪影。

我没能保护好她。

他跪在神龛前，胃里一阵翻江倒海，内脏几乎要绞作一团。他明白这就是再次痛失挚爱的感觉，无尽的懊悔和挫败感将他淹没。

他也许该对她寸步不离。

那个麻烦的制造者，是他吗？

是他毁坏了神龛，阻碍了他们母子相聚，让帕米拉痛苦万分的吗？！

满腔的苦涩顿时化为愤怒，对托马斯强烈的杀意敦促杰森手握屠刀，遁着血迹和凌乱脚印追猎猎魔者。

……而浑然不知已经踏入了圈套。

迈克尔远远站在灌木丛后，瑞亚的一举一动尽收他眼底。

他已经跟踪这两个猎魔者很久了，从黄昏到午夜时分，他们做了足够多的准备工作。托马斯顺利将杰森引走，瑞亚则趁机盗取了头颅和毛衣，驱车前往这片荒凉的墓地。这女孩要独自一人去挖掘一具高度腐烂的女性尸体，而后将她的脑袋和毛衣放回去，钉入铁钉封印。

在与托马斯分别前她还曾对这个任务叫苦不迭，但背地里却颇有行动力，抄着一把铁锹只花了半刻钟的时间就刨开了坟墓。但当她旋取棺木上的螺钉，撬开棺材盖看到帕米拉爬满蛆虫的尸体的瞬间，瑞亚脸上的肌肉狠狠地抽动了一下，几乎是连滚带爬地逃到二十英尺外。

哪怕是相距甚远的迈克尔都感到一股死者的恶臭味迎面扑来，而首当其冲的瑞亚更是深有体会。她拿出准备好的香料包抵在鼻底拼命地嗅，以防自己将胃液都呕吐出来。待到呼吸平顺，她才迟疑地看向那个掘开的坟墓，提起工具箱却目露退意。

猎魔是个又脏又累的活儿。这傻姑娘做着杀死杰森而后一夜成名的美梦，但当她真正将自己置身于计划中却连心理准备都没有做好。

见她迟迟不进行下一步的工作，迈克尔不禁不耐烦起来。就在他考虑是否要取而代之，替她完成这个任务时，瑞亚戴好了口罩，总算是忍着恶心跳下了墓穴。从祭坛上盗取的头颅和毛衣被逐一放入棺材。一切都按计划进行，只是令迈克尔这个旁观者没有料到的是，在尸体钉入铁钉的一瞬间，他耳边立刻传来了可怖的女性尖叫声，他捂住耳朵却根本无法阻止，刺耳的声音简直就像是一把凿子穿透了他的头骨。

分贝过高的噪音弄得迈克尔脑中嗡嗡作响，甚至有一种耳内鼓膜破裂的错觉，竟隐约感觉有什么黏腻炙热的液体从耳道里淌出。但他很快就确信这个声音不是真实存在的，因为在余光中所见的瑞亚并未受到影响，她可能根本听不到这个声音。

这种煎熬直到瑞亚手中的最后一根长钉楔入尸身后戛然而止，那时迈克尔差点以为自己真正的死了一遭。

结束了吗？他痛苦地按住自己的太阳穴。

正当他将注意力重新投向瑞亚时却听到了女孩惊恐的声音：“什么人？！”

迈克尔这才意识到自己刚才惹出的一些动静被她觉察。但他并不在乎，这女孩已经没有用了。他在茂密树丛的遮掩下悄悄绕行到瑞亚的另一边，举起了自己崭新的未尝过鲜血的厨刀。

在晦暗的月色下，一片静寂的坟场尤为恐怖。

瑞亚看向迈克尔呆过的灌木丛，大着胆子向那里走去，握着手电筒的手不可遏制地颤抖。她取出通讯器想要向同伴汇报情况，正在这时，一只有力的手从背后捂住她的嘴，接着她的后背就撞上了冰凉的刀锋。电话已经接通，她嘴唇翕动张合想说些什么，但迈克尔果断地划开了她的脖颈。

因为刃口过于锋利，割开喉咙的一刹那，瑞亚竟只感到了丝微不可查的刺痛，只有源源不断流逝的血液诉说着伤口的致命性。她的腿在打颤，迈克尔松开手她便像断线的纸鸢一样倒在了湿冷的地上。垂死的女孩挣扎着向掉落一旁的通讯器伸出手，但迈克尔抢先一步踩在了上面，并在她绝望的注视中碾碎了通讯器。

瑞亚竭力抬起头，喉咙的伤口因为这个动作再次涌出大量的血液。迈克尔小退了一步——他不想让这身仅有的衣服更脏了。他歪着头盯着濒死者，直到她咽气。

哪怕是生命的最后一秒，瑞亚也不知道袭击者的真容，只记得一张惨白的面具，和那双邪恶空洞的眼睛。

快逃……

托马斯……

但她再也发不出任何声音了。

瑞亚死后，迈克尔并不急于处理尸体。他低头看向脚边被破坏得一片狼藉的坟墓，墓中那位死后也不得安宁的女士尸骸早已腐朽，但迈克尔感受到一丝微妙的，不可捉摸的联系存在于他们之间。

这种联系似乎是凭空出现的，又像是一段久远的记忆蓦地想起，这令他感到没来由的厌烦和困惑。

他还注意到帕米拉墓旁有一个不大的坟冢，碑上署名了杰森·沃希斯。这目前还是一座空坟，不过迈克尔确信它很快就会迎来住客。

猎魔者的行李被迈克尔翻了个遍，他将他们的猎魔笔记弄到手简单翻阅。书中并没有显示任何有效的方法以应对他这样一个人形恶魔，所以他大可以放手去猎杀另一个猎魔者，而不必经受另一位杀手将要遭至的命运。

将帕米拉的灵魂送进她该去的地方，那么杰森这具行尸也就失去了无所不知的指引，再没有人会在他肉体死亡后唤醒他，水晶湖之患自然根除，两个猎魔者也将名声大噪。

你们的计划很容易不是吗？但到此为止了。

他将瑞亚的尸体塞进了后备箱，然后驱车赶回水晶湖营地，打算给成功封印杰森的托马斯一个惊喜。

也顺道一睹他某种意义上的同伴，杰森……的遗容。


	5. 血亲

“谢天谢地，瑞亚做到了……”

见杰森忽然抽身离去，托马斯知道计划成功了。肩伤仍带给他难以忽视的疼痛，但他来不及处理，就抓紧时间向布置好的陷阱跑去。

水晶湖一片风平浪静，只有他们事先准备好的一艘小船停靠在荒废已久的码头边。瑞亚的计划完全照搬了汤米·贾维斯的方法，不仅为杰森准备了沉重的镣铐，还留下了一整桶汽油。

“除了方法可行，你还可以藉此轻易激怒那个怪胎。”瑞亚的话犹在耳畔，她在离开时曾为托马斯梳理着一头金发，并提醒他。“看吧，你和汤米有这么多的相似之处。你，和他，名字一样，模样也有点相似，如果你假装成汤米，准会让杰森大发雷霆，失去判断力。”

托马斯也认为这是个好主意，哪怕是在当前的劣势中。眼下他也别无他法，不如险中求胜。他吃力地爬上小船，但很快就气喘吁吁地抬不起手臂，止血带和一针肾上腺素让他好受了一些。

将船开往湖心，做完最后的准备工作，托马斯亲吻着十字架，为自己祈祷。

“祝我好运。”他为左轮装弹，以迎接可以预见的杰森的怒火。

果不其然，那杀手遁着托马斯没有刻意掩藏的踪迹怒气冲冲地走来，看起来对两个猎魔者的计划还一无所知。

激怒杀人魔与之周旋是个危险的操作，但托马斯已经有了足够的勇气和决心，所以他倾倒汽油并点燃了水面。烈火的热度温暖了他因失血而冰冷的四肢，距离过近的火舌舔舐着他的衣角和发丝，不过他毫无畏惧地向岸上的杰森射了一枪，并高声喊道：“快他妈的给我滚过来，你这个狗娘养的混蛋！”

杰森站在码头，目不转睛地盯着烈焰中的小船，一些令他烦躁的记忆逐渐被唤起。

“不记得我了吗，杰森？”托马斯嘶吼着，“我就是你命中的克星——汤米·贾维斯！快来受死吧！！”

汤米·贾维斯。

这个熟悉的名字立刻激起了杀人魔的怒火，杰森恨不得立刻就将这个人碎尸万段一泄心头之恨。托马斯和汤米相似的身形和手法也确实迷惑了杰森，或者说，杰森也许根本不在乎也不会去判断对面是否是真的汤米·贾维斯。他只想将这些不知天高地厚的挑衅者，尽数斩杀。于是，杰森深深地看了一眼托马斯，便向着水晶湖深处走去，很快就不见了身影。

水面上的汽油已被点燃，神经紧绷的托马斯提防着泅水而来的杰森，因而在杰森攀上船沿时，他当机立断将匕首刺入了杰森的手。但浴火而来的杰森对这点小伤根本不在乎，他伸出手掼住托马斯的衣领，试图把他拖进水里。猎魔者异常冷静地抽出匕首反手将衬衫割裂，杰森因反作用力向水晶湖栽倒，只是他受伤的那只手仍牢牢攀着船沿，竟然没有落入水中。膂力惊人的杀人魔一个较劲翻上了船，将托马斯扑倒在船边。不过船身也因为他的动作明显地侧斜了一下，为防止翻船，杰森下意识地稍向后仰，这给了人类反抗的余地。托马斯挣脱出了拿枪的手臂，把枪瞄准杰森的头。但杰森很快就稳住了身形，铁钳一般的手攥住了托马斯的手腕，子弹堪堪擦过曲棍球面具，左轮也在肱骨断裂的牙酸声响中掉落一旁。

疼痛让托马斯脑中空白了一秒钟，他的惨叫声也许鲠在了喉咙里，又或许意识缥缈到听不清自己的哀嚎，他只听到自己在大喊一个救命稻草一般的名字。

“帕米拉——”

听到母亲的名字，杰森明显地一怔，手上的力道也松了些。托马斯当机立断捡起左轮抵在杰森的胸口开了一枪。不适当的姿势所致的后坐力震得他虎口开裂，完好的那只手腕也几乎脱臼，但效果立竿见影，杰森的胸口被炸开了一个大洞，仰倒在船的另一侧。

劫后余生的托马斯却不敢掉以轻心，因为他清楚地知道杰森被击倒只是暂时的。

不能等他清醒过来！

顾不得关照自己的新伤，托马斯以一种不可思议的意志力将锁链套在了杰森的脖子上，连带着一块巨石，再次将杀人魔推入了水晶湖中。

落入水中的杰森有那么一瞬清醒了过来，他揪扯脖颈上的锁链试图从桎梏中解脱，但巨石和锁阻止了他。他的身躯不断地下沉，直到巨石落定，他也被困在了那里，最终停止挣扎，再无生机。

“你这个狗娘养的混蛋，下地狱去吧！”托马斯喃喃自语。见杰森沉寂在水中，托马斯终于如释重负地瘫倒在了船上。他精疲力尽又伤痕累累，情况再不能这么糟糕了。他的通讯器似乎是出了故障，无法及时与瑞亚取得联系，这让他很是不放心。

在临近的营地稍事休整后，拖着沉重的脚步，托马斯往约定的地方走去。他远远就看到瑞亚的车头朝里停进了车库，前座车门大敞。想到瑞亚安然无恙，他的脚步也轻快起来了，但随后传来的浓烈血腥味儿让他感到一阵不详。

那是什么？

托马斯握紧了手中的枪，压低了脚步。

正是黎明前最黑暗的时刻，车库没有灯，漆黑一片，托马斯也遗失了手电筒，只能睁大眼睛努力适应黑暗。

他呼唤着瑞亚的名字，探身向敞开的看去，车内空空荡荡，一个人都没有。引擎发出轰鸣，雨刷摇摆的声音滞涩而吃力。

托马斯摸索着打开了车灯，借着昏黄的光他总算能看清一切，只是，很快他就宁可自己什么也没有看到。

挡风玻璃已经被喷射的血液弄得一塌糊涂，不过雨刷运作良好，很快就将真相呈现在他面前。眼前的画面比他以往所见的任何景象都要残酷。

瑞亚俯在挡风玻璃上，气绝多时了。

雨刷不紧不慢地摆动着，与她那头金发乱糟糟地纠缠着，看得人头皮发麻。如果她还活着，那将是怎样一种恶毒的折磨。

幸好她死了。修长白皙的脖颈已经被割断了大半，过不了多久就将身首分离。

瑞亚……

为什么？

托马斯感到一阵天旋地转，接着惊惧混合着悔恨，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落。他艰难地将喉咙里的咸涩咽下，伸手关掉了雨刷。

这是杰森的复仇吗？

是他回来了吗？

托马斯竭力从对瑞亚死亡的惊骇与恐惧中找回理智。他想要劝服自己认清现实，但本能的逃避心理又使他免不了心怀侥幸——如果这是一场噩梦的话，倒也并不鲜见。这可能是某人的鬼蜮伎俩，用来打破他的心理防线，也可能只是伤重意识模糊下的幻像……

但所有不切实际的幻想都被一柄雪亮的利刃击碎了。伴随着属于另一个人面具下平稳的呼吸声，后视镜倒映出一张惨白的人脸，幽暗的眼睛如深渊巨口将孱弱的灵魂吞噬殆尽。

托马斯被一种无名的恐惧抓住了。他嘴唇颤抖，舌头却僵硬着无法发声。冰凉的绝望自背脊爬升，涔涔冷汗浸透了贴身的衬衫。

喜欢吗，这是我送给你们杀死杰森的迟到贺礼。

还有，合作愉快。

迈克尔毫无怜悯地将最后一个生还者抹了脖子。

——————————————————————————————————————

迈克尔赶上了好戏的落幕。

当他布置好一切来到水晶湖时，他就知道，杰森的命运已经注定了。杰森因母亲的名字而迟疑，错过了击杀托马斯的机会，目睹了一切的迈克尔几乎要露出一个嘲弄的微笑了。

我猜的半点不错。

但迈克尔却不懂得沾惹因果便难以脱身的道理。

在杰森沉入湖底的那一瞬，袖手旁观的迈克尔忽然感到一阵情绪的波动。那种异样的情绪包含了极度的愤怒和悲痛，这绝不可能属于他自己的。所以迈克尔很快就意识到他被一个神秘的存在影响了。果然，紧接着他就听到了一个似曾相识的疯狂女人的尖叫，那声音简直像是在用指甲刮蹭黑板，迈克尔不由捂住了耳朵。

“不——杰森，我的杰森！”

这是帕米拉——杰森心心念念，精神异常的母亲。迈克尔可以肯定，但依然弄不清楚为什么自己能听到一个与他毫无关系的死人的声音。

“谁来救救我的孩子！！”

声嘶力竭的哭号声环绕在迈克尔左右，无论他走向何处都没有半分削弱。

“你们怎么能忍心眼睁睁地看着他死去？！”那母亲的哀鸣在迈克尔脑中回响，一遍又一遍，惹得他心烦意乱。

“离我远点。”迈克尔不确信对方是否能听到，但他仍是开口了。

“向我发誓，你会救他！”帕米拉啜泣着。

哈，好一个笑话。

面具杀手面露讥诮，扭头就往水晶湖旁停靠的一辆车走去。只要离开水晶湖，任是如何强大的精神力也无法影响他了，成功发动了汽车的迈克尔如是以为。

但在车子启动后他就明白自己错了，他根本无法驾驭这辆该死的车。车子笔直地向水晶湖开去，哪怕猛踩刹车也无法阻止这个冲势，他也不能有效地控制方向盘。眼看车子就要以70英里每小时的速度冲入水晶湖，这时，帕米拉的声音再度传来，她的恳求毫无商量的意思，几乎是在强迫迈克尔做出她想看到的选择，“向我发誓，你会救他！”

去死吧，你这天杀的婊子！

“我发誓！”杀手忍无可忍地怒吼，于是车子在开入水中的前一刻骤然而止。紧急刹车的冲力使得没有系好安全带的迈克尔几乎被甩了出去。

该死的，该死的！

迈克尔狠狠地捶打着方向盘。他从不是个心胸开阔的人，也绝不会喜欢受人胁迫。但眼下没有什么好办法摆脱帕米拉，所以杀人魔也只能暂时屈从。

甩开车门，迈克尔一把扯下面具将它扔到了岸上，然后就带着不甘愿一跃入水中。

水晶湖的水并不清澈，也许是封印着嗜血恶魔的缘故。

潜入湖中心，迈克尔看到了被母亲牵挂着的杰森。他已经不再挣扎，像一具求死溺亡之人的尸骸，脖颈上缠着沉重的铁锁在湖底陷入安眠。

恶魔并不热衷守诺，但母亲的哀求让他这个外人也难以忍受。他游到了杰森的身边，试着将他从桎梏中解救出来。但那锁链出奇地沉重和坚实，迈克尔无法撼动，只得回到岸上找来一把钳子，这才将它们撬开了。

挣脱锁链的杰森并没有立即醒来，迈克尔只好又费劲地将他拖到岸上。他沉重的脑袋耷拉在迈克尔的肩头，温顺沉默又有着威胁性，整个人都像一头酣睡的熊。在接触了空气之后，他那腐朽残破的胸腔又注入了蓬勃的生命力，虽然还没有苏醒，但心脏已经开始有力地跳动起来了。

迈克尔全然不在乎一身湿漉漉的衣服，捡回面具便直接戴上了。他站的离杰森远远的，不想再与这个麻烦体有任何交集。

他即击败过他，也曾不情愿地拯救过他。对于迈克尔而言，与杰森的再次对垒并不是什么能让人提起兴趣的东西，他只想找回耳边的清净。

我救了他，女士。

作为交换，现在请从我身边滚开。

帕米拉也的确没有再烦扰他，她所有的精力都放在了他亲爱的儿子身上，离开的路上迈克尔隐约能听到她焦急的呼唤——以及对袭击者的恶毒诅咒，“我们要让他们尝到代价，领受惩罚！”

我的妈妈可不是这样子的，她是个平凡的女人。迈克尔不禁加快了脚步。

当他为某种原始而血腥的目的敦促着，不知餍足地狩猎血亲，为快乐的节日蒙上阴霾时，偶尔会想起那个得知父母死讯的午后——穿着精神病院制服的年幼男孩，看向卢米斯医生目光毫无焦距，表情显得那样无动于衷——他刚刚在万圣节的化装舞会里杀死了一个女孩。

在不详的夜晚里迈克尔揪扯着她美丽的金发将她按在水池中，直到她挣扎的手臂像是被扯掉的蝴蝶鳞翅颓然垂下。她是茱蒂丝的替代品，发泄的目标，对父母曾经的忽视的恶劣报复。

最终他们每个人都死了，除了更多的怨恨，迈克尔什么也没得到。

只不过这些恼怒和不甘心被藏的很深，很深，以至于表面上看他仍显得极为平静。于是，卢米斯医生脸上的怜悯被不安取代，他冲上前去捧起迈克尔的脸仔仔细细端详，竭力想要找出一些痛苦或者情绪的波动。但就连父母的死讯也无法让这冷血的恶魔有一丝一毫的动容。更令这老人感到恐惧的是，他竟从那张尚且稚嫩的脸上中读出了些扭曲的愉悦感。

“你这个恶魔……”老人喃喃着放开了他。有那么一瞬，迈克尔敏感的神经感受到了老人的杀意。但最终他什么也没有做。老人没有再回头看迈克尔，也没有再升起任何违背法律和道德的念头，只是拿起大衣怅然离去。

这个自以为是的老傻瓜什么也不懂。

塞缪尔·卢米斯对迈克尔的执念简直是疯了魔，他总想听到迈克尔开口，期望看到他作为人的脆弱的一面，但迈克尔偏要和他作对。他清楚地知道，自己越是显得无动于衷，就越是难以捉摸，令人恐惧。不过他做的还不够好，因为状似温和的老人提防着他，试图利用一切去动摇他，这是不能容忍的。所以迈克尔还想要一张面具，一张苍白的，没有表情的人脸。这个愿望在不久之后就实现了，而且数年后的迈克尔甚至在面具的隐藏下踏入了兰普金街。他首先就去拜访了迈尔斯们的墓。朱蒂斯的名字紧挨着父母的名字，他们的墓前都摆着略有些枯萎的百合花束。

就像他曾嫉恨的那样，她与他们紧紧相偎，亲密无间。

久违的情绪波动让他感到怪异和错愕，胸腔中的某处又酸又涨地剧烈跳动着。除此之外。对父母的眷恋早已随着他们的死亡烟消云散，被忽视的怨恨和对亲姐妹们的嫉妒却在蚕食着迈克尔的理智。

那个声音又开始在他耳边喋喋不休——

“告诉我你最恨的人是谁？”

……朱蒂斯·迈尔斯。

“那就带上这块墓碑，告诉她——你回来了。”

仇恨依然存在，但现在，那个蛊惑人心的声音却没有了——自从洛丽死后。

因而，迈克尔从对姊妹的厌恶情绪中竟搜罗出了一些碎屑般的回忆，譬如阳光的暖意，厨房烘焙的香味和母亲发梢的芬芳——他甚至记不起她的面容了，但迈尔斯们都有着相似的金发。那些他已淡忘的家的回忆忽然浮现在脑海，任是他的心如何冷硬，也几乎要被这些多余的情感触动了。与帕米拉并无不同，他的母亲也爱他至深，他的一举一动皆是牵动着她的心，迈克尔却让她失望透顶。帕米拉的存在唤起了他心底对母亲一点温柔的记忆，但这既甜蜜又折磨人，因为过去早已支离破碎，从朱蒂斯惨死的那一刻起迈克尔便永远无法回头了。

在解决了托马斯之后，熟悉的空虚感让迈克尔意识到，这不过就是一场梦罢了。

他已厌倦了这里，他得离开了。


	6. 纽带

从让人倦怠的梦中脱身并不代表接下来的就会是一场美梦。快乐是短暂的，只有噩梦总是如影随形。

在雾气弥漫的梦境中，迈克尔看到了那个与他纠缠了一生的人。 “太晚了，迈克，我等你太久了。”她向迈克尔伸出了手，语气带着憧憬，“跟我走吧……”

那女孩有一双细白如砂糖的小手，笑容也像噙了蜂蜜——迈克尔从未见过如此轻松快活的洛丽·迈尔斯。

这个熟悉的形象来自洛丽的一次探视，她就是这样穿着白色的连衣裙，半长的金发梳得整整齐齐，和茱蒂丝有一些相似，只是小脸上一丝笑容也没有。她装作毫不在意，实则戒备地看着窗边的迈克尔，并紧紧搂住自己的布娃娃，好似要从哥哥的魔掌下保护那团破布。

“你就是我哥哥对吗？告诉我，你为什么那么做？”小小的洛丽责问着。

迈克尔没有回答。他一言不发，那双死寂空洞的眼睛里仅仅倒映出她的身影。而这种令人窒息，匿藏恶意的缄默令洛丽对他惧意大增。

“别伤害我，迈克尔……”她瑟缩着后退，看起来泫然欲泣。但迈克尔只是端坐在那儿，静静地看着洛丽。他人的恐惧之于迈克尔如同一剂兴奋剂，在漫长的半监禁生活中他本已了无生趣，洛丽却阴差阳错将恶魔从无聊的牢笼中释放，成了新的恶念载体。年轻的杀手忽然就发觉洛丽畏惧的神情和茱蒂丝死前的神情一般无二，一种相似的愉悦感在他扭曲的灵魂下攒动。渐渐的他几乎将洛丽完全看做了茱蒂丝，脑中细细勾画着新的虐杀蓝图。

“不要这样看着我！”孩子对他人的恶意往往比成年人敏感得多，洛丽在这双诡异热切的恶魔之瞳的注视下仓惶窜逃。对几乎从未谋面的兄长的好奇尽数化作对其不加掩饰的恶意的惧怕。

迈尔斯兄妹间从没有建立过一种正常的亲缘关系，哪怕是那个年长的洛丽也不过是从令她厌倦的追逐中感受到血亲间宿命般的吸引力。但眼下的小洛丽却全然不同，她确切的，在向迈克尔撒娇，仿佛他们就是一对关系融洽的平凡兄妹。她孺慕渴切地注视着兄长的双眼，恳求着：“跟我走好吗，迈克尔？”

两个形象几乎完全重合了，除了洛丽绝不会发出这样的邀请，迈克尔十分确信。

“不。”他听到自己冷漠的回答，像是迟来的对洛丽问题的答复。

可眼前的洛丽却像一个任性的妹妹，不依不挠地抓起了他的手。这本是荒唐可笑的梦境，但那样小小的，孱弱得像个雏鸟的女孩子，手的力道却如此之大。她的手越握越紧，几乎要将迈克尔的手掌捏碎，他竭力挣扎却无济于事。他不知道洛丽要带他去哪儿，但潜意识里却对目的地充满了恐惧，甚至没有勇气去拼出那个单词。

“迈克尔，来我这里吧——”声音仿佛从四面八方而来，裹挟着苦痛的悲鸣，带着不容辩驳的肯定，最终又汇聚于洛丽的唇舌之间。迈克尔的目光不受控制地投向洛丽，眼前的一切着实让他吃了一惊——不同于方才的鲜活红润，洛丽的脸孔罩上了一层青白的死色，本应灵活的蔚蓝眼珠也变得呆滞，像是人偶眼洞里嵌着的塑料珠，蕴含着无尽的悲苦与忿恨。她的神情空虚又疯狂，嘴唇痉挛着张合，却只组成了几段破碎的字节，唯一能分辨出词语是“哥哥”。

她呼唤的是——我的，哥哥。

迈克尔霍然惊醒。

睁开眼一片混混沌沌，仅有一线若有似无的光亮。当他抬起手想揉揉眼睛，才留意到汗湿酸痛的手中一丝不容忽视的重量。凯尔特式愚蠢的红发，布袋一样的虚软身体——是洛丽的布娃娃。当迈克尔看清楚自己手中紧抓的是什么时，立刻憎恶地将它扔掉。

她想带我走。

迈克尔忍不住又看磕向丢在地上的布娃娃，它纽扣镶缀的眼已经被迈克尔钉上了长钉。一种令他唾弃不已的冲动敦促着他重新将布娃娃从地上捡起。布娃娃的脸上仍自挂着胜利者的笑容，这刺痛了迈克尔。

你是在嘲笑我吗，洛丽。

如今，除了用针线缝成的笑容，它与洛丽没有半点相似之处，但迈克尔总能从这团破布烂絮中提取关于姊妹们的回忆——关于茱蒂丝，也关于洛丽。对洛丽的憎恨令他无数次地想将布娃娃撕成碎片，代替已经不复存在的血脉至亲。但他做不到。就像她本人一样，洛丽点燃了恶魔的生命之火，所留遗物也确实是他在无尽的疯狂和空虚中唯一的慰藉，即使迈克尔不愿承认。

他狠狠地攥紧了它，似乎折磨这团破布会令他好受些。

没有用的，洛丽。迈克尔暗想。我才是那个活下来的人，只有我，我才是胜利者。

接下来的好几天迈克尔的梦境都被洛丽所带来的阴霾侵占，只要一闭上眼睛，噩梦的恐惧就像蛛网般一层又一层地将他包裹，让他喘不过气来。他在现实中是主宰他人生命的收割者，但在意识所营造的幻象中，那缕罪恶卑劣的、杀人魔的灵魂却羸弱不堪一击。

窒息。压抑。被束缚。

有时候他觉得自己陷入了泥泽，手足被紧缚，竭力仰头却只能吸入腐臭的泥浆；有时候他又觉得自己被剥光了衣服，捆住双脚拖行于船底，每次撞上剃刀般锋利的毛刺和附着的藤壶就留下深可见骨的伤痕。他没法死，也没法反抗，只有身不由己的无措焦虑，以及彻心彻骨的疼痛。阴郁的低语沿着头骨爬挠，抓住他手臂的手像烙铁炙烫。她说：“罪人。”耳畔的嗡鸣声中，叹息声几乎微不可查。她喃喃着：“迈克尔。”

这就是我罪有应得的吗。

迈克尔自暴自弃地违心忏悔着，也只有这样自我催眠才会将痛感麻痹，承认有罪似乎成了唯一的救命稻草。

在冥冥之中竟隐约感到有一只手轻拂过他的头发，一个陌生女人爱怜地在他头顶的发旋落下一吻。

“吾爱。”她在迈克尔的耳边低语。

“不要害怕……”

一遍又一遍，当迈克尔对这个抚慰的声音心生向往时，竟情不自禁地伸出手抓住了这个人的破碎的衣角，像是抓住了救命稻草。也正如他所期望的，霎时间一切痛楚都离他而去，从未有过的安心感和亲昵之意充盈着。

在六岁之后迈克尔就几乎再也没有体会过被人庇护的滋味，作为一个不知悔改的恶徒他也早已众叛亲离。而帕米拉却在迈克尔最为脆弱的时候，将他纳入自己的羽翼庇护之下，为他遮风避雨。迈克尔想起了那个曾经慷慨救治过他的隐士，从湿冷泥泞的水岸将他背回居所，不计回报地帮助他，最后呢？农夫与蛇的友谊从来都只会以讽刺的结局收场。

摩挲着他的脸颊的手触感冰凉，僵硬不似活人，这个发现引得迈克尔心中一颤，眼光不由得就顺着手向上看去。先映入眼帘的正是那双从肮脏褴褛的毛衣袖口探出的死人手，其次是满襟血污和脖颈横亘的惨烈伤痕，再往上一张枯槁的女性脸孔，顶着一头肮脏杂乱的金发，凹陷在眼窝之中黯淡无光的眼睛温和、专注地盯着迈克尔。“你做的很好，一直都出色极了，我为你骄傲，宝贝……”

他不认识这个女人，但脑海中已隐隐浮现出了一个名字。带着不确定迈克尔低声轻唤：“……帕米拉？”

这个女人——杰森的母亲奖励性地亲吻了他的额头，像是他真正的母亲。

“再睡会儿吧，我会一直在这里陪着你。”

她嗓音嘶哑却轻柔，仿佛不敢惊醒沉睡的孩子，“睡吧，我亲爱的……

“杰森。”

她呼唤的是爱子的名字。

迈克尔合上眼睛心安理得地依靠在帕米拉的怀抱里，并不准备纠正她——无论如何，他眼下需要帕米拉的庇护。这是个错误，也是应得的报酬。

只是他没有料到的是，帕米拉作为梦境的守卫者足够尽职尽责，却也会带来无穷无尽的麻烦。

自他成为了这怨灵的栖身之所后，帕米拉的情绪就能够轻易将他带入陌生的悲喜愤怒之中。这个女人极为神经质，哪怕得不到迈克尔任何回应也仍自絮絮叨叨地说着。

她的话题只会围绕着自己的孩子，仿佛母亲的角色才是她生命的全部。她有时会不甚满意地嘟囔着：“你得再机灵些，别让他们欺负你。”与一般溺爱子女的家长一般无二，她抱怨邻居对杰森的蔑视，抱怨路人怪异的目光，抱怨孩子们的恶劣和欠管教。待她抱怨起辅导员对杰森的忽视时，语气又骤然森冷。

“他们不该丢下你去寻欢作乐，那对卑鄙龌龊的狗男女！”思及此事这个母亲怒潮徒涨，她咬牙切齿，一个个报出仇人的名字并细数其罪行。这种愤怒完整地投射到迈克尔的灵魂之上，让他也不由同仇敌忾，胸中升腾起一股仇恨的血性。

“你没有死。”

“醒醒，杰森，你不会死！”直至最后她竟放声痛哭起来：“妈妈只有你了……”

等哭够了她又会轻轻摇着迈克尔的肩膀，在他耳边低语试图用过往的记忆唤醒他。

虽不知她为何会错认自己的儿子，她的记忆力却出奇的好，一切与杰森有关的琐事都如数家珍。她像是个怕寂寞的老人，健忘而且啰嗦，一件事总会颠过来倒过去讲无数遍。拜她所赐，从杰森的出生到死亡，再到复生，迈克尔已对这个陌生人的经历知之过详。

母亲的心意简单明了，是一种无视他人全然自私而又无私的爱，迈克尔不能理解，但不妨碍他对帕米拉产生了认同感。无论如何，他们同样是视人命如草芥的凶手，而帕米拉对仇者的残酷和无理的迁怒让人印象深刻。被同类所爱护是一种难言的感觉，尤其在于这是一份错爱。

帕米拉从不在现实出现，只在迈克尔深陷噩梦时造访。她似乎仅存这一缕珍藏着记忆的执念，对迈克尔所倾注的并非无由之爱，因而一切错误的关键——杰森的存在是迈克尔所思考的主要部分。

——杰森到底是谁？是他臆想的梦境造物，还是一个真实存在的人？

迈克尔检索自己过往数十年的经历，实在很难相信自己能够凭空捏造出一个身世出身大异于常的杀手。帕米拉暂且可以解释为他对母亲角色缺失的需要，但杰森呢？

那个不死的杀人魔是否存在过呢？

迈克尔能清楚地分辨自己是否在梦中，但在迷离恍惚的乱梦里，一切都亦真亦幻。比起饥饿和倦怠所代表的苏醒和绝望的梦魇，与杰森相关的梦境反而更值得期待。同时迈克尔似乎潜意识中想证明杰森真实存在，仿佛唯有证实了其存在，帕米拉才会留下。

但在他搞清楚一切之前，带着她的低语，抚慰，以及……噩梦，帕米拉消失了。

她的消失并非毫无征兆。

帕米拉的自言自语时不时会在一种莫名的气氛中戛然而止，她会若有所思地停下来，好像在凝神细听某种声音，但迈克尔却什么也听不到。那个只有帕米拉才能听到的声音扰得她心神不宁，她的手指开始焦躁地在迈克尔的发间穿梭，心不在焉地为他梳理着头发。但这无法令这位母亲安心。到最后，她终于忍无可忍地将食指横在唇边，贴在迈克尔的耳边做了噤声的手势，另一只手有意无意地覆住了迈克尔的眼睛。

匪夷所思的举动没有引起迈克尔警觉，反而在失去视觉后，他的意识不由自主地开始在清明与沉眠间载浮载沉。等他再次睁开眼睛，帕米拉已经不见了。

帕米拉去了哪儿？

起初，这是他唯一考虑的问题。

没有得到就永远不会明白什么叫失去。哪怕迈克尔很清楚自己对帕米拉的亲近是非理性、被蛊惑的。

但也仅此而已了。

迈克尔是个全然受本能驱使的怪物，不受法律与道德的约束，懂得蛰伏隐忍只意味着他有着趋利避害的本能，从本心而论，他仍是个急功近利的个人主义者。

当噩梦不复存在，帕米拉的去向也就不重要了。


	7. 迷雾

迈克尔分不清楚自己是堕入下个梦境，亦或只是睡意未消的混沌。

在这贫瘠的新幻境里，没有苦痛，更无生机。失去了帕米拉的柔声絮语，只听到浓得化不开的迷雾里有一个忽远忽近的声音急切呼喊着。迈克尔直觉是在叫他，某种冲动敦促他做出回应，但他喉咙里干灼得简直要开裂，始终发不出任何声音。得不到回应，那个声音越来越大，却始终听得不甚清楚，这令迈克尔烦躁不已。他还留意到自己从一开始就一直无意识地抓着劳丽的布娃娃，这个认知教他难堪。他的头昏昏沉沉，四肢酸沉无力，几乎连动一动眼皮的力气都没有，这种情况很像是在史密斯树林精神病院时被注射过量镇静剂的后遗症。

迈克尔迟缓地转动着眼珠，向四周打量，迷雾隔绝了他对空间的感知——也就是这个时候他感知到一些微不可查的坠落感才明白自己并未脚踏实地，而是不断坠落着。只是坠落的速度并不快，像是依附着一片轻盈的羽毛。

理智提醒他做好最坏的打算，无往不利的本能却未发出任何预警，让他心安。迈克尔盯着眼前的浓雾试图看出些不同之处来，但随着他的降落，这茫茫一片并没有任何变化，他只能继续耐着性子等待。

“……P-am。”足底触及地面的那一刻，迈克尔才终于模模糊糊听清了呼唤的内容。那是个异常稚嫩的声音，咬字不清，以致于迈克尔很难分辨出那几个含糊字节的意义。他只能猜测那或许是个名字。

“你在哪儿……”声音越来越近，一个小小的人影若隐若现。直到他走到跟前，迈克尔才看清楚那是个头上罩着布袋的小男孩。他还没有迈克尔的半身高，仰着一个比例略有些失调的大脑袋。头上的布袋只挖了一个小洞露出左眼，那只眼睛又圆又大， 呈现出一种明快的榛绿色。他怔怔看向迈克尔的眼神非常清澈，但较之一般的儿童要呆滞得多，类似于迈克尔早年在精神病院见到过的那些脑力有限的低能儿。这男孩带给他的感觉，熟悉又陌生，还有一点类似血脉至亲间的亲密感，这使他疑惑不已。

“我的……”男孩嗓音闷闷地嗫嚅着。他的手指绞着松松垮垮的背带，眼睛紧盯着迈克尔的手。

是布娃娃吗？低头看向自己手里握着的东西，他却发现劳丽的布娃娃已经不见了踪影，取而代之的是一只崭新的泰迪熊。

试探性地抬手晃了晃小熊，那个男孩的目光像是黏着在其上，头罩下露出的眼睛近乎贪婪地注视着迈克尔的手中的玩具，舍不得眨一下。迈克尔不想留下这个可疑的新玩具，也没有好心到让一个陌生的孩子遂愿。他漫不经心地抛接着小熊，冷眼看着男孩从一开始的拘谨，到最后忍不住扑向了他，妄图从他手中夺取玩具。只是一个孩子怎么可能抢夺得了成年人的所有物？迈克尔退了一步让男孩的主意落了个空，而后转身就走，男孩也不依不挠地追了上去。虽然迈克尔走得并不快，但男孩迈动着两条小短腿却怎么也追不上他，跟在他身后跑得气喘吁吁。

“等等……”

迈克尔既不想让这个迷雾中仅有的同类跟丢，又不想让他称心如意，因而一直保持着不远不近的距离。每当男孩的手指要碰触到迈克尔的衣角，他便会加快脚步恰巧躲过。杀人魔戏谑地逗弄着这个小男孩不仅乐此不疲，且毫不以欺凌弱小为耻。直到男孩体力不支一个踉跄绊倒在地上，头埋在地上，只看到背脊急剧地起伏。他半晌没有起身，凑上前去才发现他已经抽抽搭搭地哭了起来。

真的这么想要这个东西吗？迈克尔忽然感到一阵无趣，他像丢垃圾一样将泰迪熊丢到男孩的旁边。但男孩对他理也不理，只是将脑袋埋在臂弯间委屈地啜泣着。对此情景，即便是杀人魔也会觉得十分无奈，他不轻不重地踢着他的小腿，在男孩仍然不后失去了耐心。他拽着男孩的一条细瘦的胳膊，把他从地上强行拖了起来。

也许是迈克尔的举动过于粗暴，男孩瑟缩着身子根本不敢反抗他。他抖抖索索地站着，麻布面罩已经洇湿了好几片仍自抽噎。

真狼狈。

被一种奇妙的冲动驱使着，迈克尔弯下腰捡起玩具熊并将它递到他跟前，这引来男孩惊讶的小幅度吸气。“是，给我的？”这个男孩似乎还不太会说话，稍长一点的句子就说得结结巴巴。迈克尔不耐烦地点了点头，说真的，他不知道自己为什么能做出类似善意的举动。

在得到肯定的答复后，男孩如获至宝地将玩具抱在怀里，反复抚摸着它头顶的绒毛，然后抬头看向慷慨的赠与者。正当迈克尔以为他要说些什么的时候，男孩小小的身体向前扑去，一把将他抱住。这个莽撞的举动不免让迈克尔想起了那个他一直没能除掉的托马斯·道尔。当他冲出校门口的时候恰巧与迈克尔撞了满怀——在他初次追寻劳丽踪迹的时候，汤米才跟这个孩子差不多年龄。没有成年后的自以为是，仍忍受着同伴无聊又恶劣的讥嘲，汤米看向“妖怪先生”的眼睛里只有恐惧而非杀意。

无论如何，迈克尔都对这种亲近心有排斥，他抓住男孩的衣领将他拽到一边。男孩困惑地看着迈克尔，在他冰冷的目光中局促地抱紧了小熊，不知道自己做错了什么。

迈克尔有自己的疑问。他还记得最初遇到这个男孩时所感受到的微妙的亲近感，类似于对近亲熟悉的感觉。但迈尔斯们已尽数身陨，这孩子绝不可能是他们中的一员。那他会是谁呢？是时候揭秘了。

迈克尔捏住男孩头罩的一角，想拉开一睹他的真面目。男孩意识到他要做什么的时候全身都僵住了，他埋下头但没有反抗，只是将下巴抵在了小熊的头顶，呈现出一种不甘不愿、消极抵抗的姿态。迈克尔当然不会在乎别人的感受，他掰着男孩的脑袋，强迫性地将他的正脸对向自己，并满意地看到对方因为屈辱或是害怕而泪眼汪汪。

但就在他的手掀起布袋的一角时，手上却忽然一轻，眼前的人已然化成了一缕烟雾，从他的指缝间溜走。带着头罩的男孩，泰迪熊，一切都好似从未出现过，只留面具杀手一个人独留迷雾之中，耳边依然是虚无缥缈的呼喊声。

“Pam……”那个男孩仍在不知何处呼唤着。

Pam……迈克尔若有所思，并没有因为未能如愿的而懊恼。重新咀嚼着这些音节，一种异样的熟悉感让他豁然明悟——男孩呼唤的是恐怕是“帕米拉”。

总是她，那个“母亲”。

既然这个孩子要找的正是那个迈克尔曾依赖过的帕米拉·沃希斯，那么男孩的身份呢？答案昭然若是，无疑就是杰森。

这个男孩的一切特征与帕米拉所描述的完全吻合。尽管慈爱的母亲从不认为杰森是一个负担，也不会责备他先天的缺陷，但聪明如迈克尔很容易就提取出真实客观的信息。譬如，杰森的外貌异于常人——或许他应该用更直白点的形容词——可以说是极度丑陋，这才能解释他奇怪的万圣节打扮；脑部先天畸形，以至于语言能力有障碍，以及精神异常——但迈克尔并不能将他视为一个没有智商的猛兽，因为他不敢肯定杰森的智力是否真的低于常人，鉴于他常有那些出人意料的智慧之举。

但他又与迈克尔见过的成年杰森截然不同，是仅存于帕米拉回忆里的存在。这个小小的杰森尚且没有强健的臂膀，也没有异于常人的膂力，更没有长到令人心悸的砍杀名单。迈克尔六岁的时候用残忍的手法杀死了自己的姐姐，甚至在更早之前，早在辛西娅·迈尔斯——也许应该称她为劳丽诞生的时候就萌生了恶毒的打算，而杰森在童年甚至是几乎是完全无辜的，他衣服上的污迹只有泥土和灰尘，而非沾染受害者的血与肉后留下的深色痕印。

就连他也失去帕米拉了——哪怕是母亲唯一的孩子，受尽百般呵护也会被抛弃。

有了这个认知，一种奇异的喜悦涌上迈克尔的心头。在此之前他对于杰森总有几分嫉恨和不快，但现在出于某些阴郁的优越感，他整个身心都在充满恶意的快慰下震颤起来。

因为帕米拉的契机，他们成了命运的共同体。当他任凭帕米拉将他禁锢在怀里，顺从地接受一个虚假的母亲的爱抚，本已腐败的血液开始流淌入朽坏的四肢百骸，但这远远不够……

好在，他们都被抛下了。

迈克尔忽然就被一种不可言说的热切情绪和想要再见杰森一面的意愿支配着，不由自主地迈起步子向前走去，哪怕眼前只有一团迷雾，根本无法靠肉眼分辨方向。

但他就是知道，迷雾的出口是——

水晶湖营地。


End file.
